Talk:Stubborn Dredvodd
Moved from Main Page Please note, your testimonials belong on this page, and are never appropriate on the main page which is designed only to give hard information about the NM. ::*PC (possibly other systems) users can see a slight glitch that will give away if Stubborn Dredvodd will spawn on the ride. Right after the launching animation from South Landing, when control is returned to the player on the barge, look behind yourself at the deck of the barge. You may see a large round shadow for a brief moment. If you do see that, Stubborn Dredvodd will pop on that ride. My friend has confirmed this several times, as has KAOZ of Unicorn in his video below. :::*You can not confirm something by hear say, or for someone else. Kaoz's video did not document the shadow, and holds no ground. ::*I've seen the shadow on several occasions with no pop, but i have never seen him pop when there was no shadow. :::*Personal testimonials, regardless of information provided, do not belong on main page. :*Wyvern can be slept or reposed. :::*Merged with another post. Brainstorming and proving your points, belong on the discussion pages people, please try to remember this ^^ --Ix'Sindri 04:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Theories I've been reading this as well as trying to get the ring off this NM. Here are just two thoughts: 1) I see on the times listed below, a second spawn which occurred 1 day after the first (approximately 28 hours). So, it appears the spawn can be in the 24 hour range. (I've contacted the individual below and he has confirmed that the spawn listed on 1/5/1035 was Vodyanoi . I still think point two is a possibility, though.) 2) People seem to believe, incorrectly (I've had him spawn on me solo both times), that more than one person needs to be on board. Also, there have been reports that people see him on the shore before he spawns. If they can see him, then he can see them. Considering he aggro's 75's and he spawns on both sides of the ferry (viewable land masses on both sides during the trip), and, let's assume, that there are several trigger spots on the ferry (one being that shadow that appears when the trip starts) and someone needs to be standing near that trigger spot when his window is open, then that would explain why he appears more often during trips with multiple people and, perhaps someone not being near trigger, why he appears to be a longer spawn than 24 hours. So, for the next test, if someone can, get as many people standing on that ferry in different spots, at least one on the spot you appear in when the ferry starts and one in the white box across from Roi, at least 21 hours after he has spawned. I remember going in blind on Cargo Crab Colin and the 'fun' of realizing the Crab, the Fish, and, if I remember correctly, the Kraken. Just some random thoughts because I really want to figure this NM out. And, by the way, I'm camping him right now and running back and forth on the ferry like a madman.--Randwolf 03:53, 16 November 2008 (UTC) The PC glitch mentioned on the main article did not appear on my trip through to fight him. My PC does have a lighting glitch in Oztroja where the pitfall is, but this one did not appear. I'd say that this is possibly a false statement or a bug that was fixed at some point in the past. Storme 05:44, 3 September 2008 (UTC) The spawn time for this mob is definately wrong, it seems that 21-24 hours is incorrect, as many people have reported seeing spawns well outside of this window. More research will be needed. --Jahin 21:09, 22 August 2006 (EDT) Just a random 3am thought: The one and only time I saw this guy was when the ferry had several other people on board, who were doing something unrelated. Can anyone else who has seen this mob confirm if he requires more than just one or two people to be on the boat for him to show up? --Rydz 03:00, 06 May 2007 (PST) I think this NM aggros regardeless of level. I was riding the barge back to Sandy and turned away for a few minutes and came back to find him attacking me, although I wasn't sitting down or healing when I left. I was THF75 and didn't receive any exp after killing it. --Neonpimp 05:15, 5 November 2007 (UTC) After camping this NM pretty seriously for about 4-5 days, I finally got him to pop today on my 5th consecutive boat cycle of the day. I was watching for the shadow glitch mentioned in the page though, and I didn't notice one on the ride he popped on. Is it possible this is false info or SE corrected it? Also it took me both a stun and a drain to claim off the person he aggroed. --Storme 08:59, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Just had a very eventful morning riding the ferries. Popped 1st ride South-North ferry Lightningsday Waning crescent (26%) RDM75/THF28 (no laughing pls) 1st indication is the emote text "Something has caught on Ineuteniace's line!" 2 mins later, the above stated "O-o-o-o" text, and the Orc appears. Aggro me whilst I was standing there, so will aggro any lvl job. Easy kill, dropped ALL 3 ITEMS!! Themutznutz 05:19, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Spawn Theory On the first boatride I took today, I saw Dredvodd's shadow spawn behind me at the start of the boat ride. However, I moved to the white square across from the tonberry NPC and stayed there the entire ride, Dredvodd did not pop. For the next boat ride I had my brother join me, again I saw Dredvodd's shadow spawn behind me at the start of the ride. My brother stayed at the start and I moved to the white box again. Dredvodd popped after the "Two currents" speech from the NPC, and he spawned where his shadow had appeared and where by brother was standing. On previous occasions, I have NOT seen Dredvodd's shadow behind me at the start of the ride, and when I stand in the white box, he'll spawn behind that. I believe this shows that Dredvodd can "load" either on the "right" of the boat (where the white box is) or the "left" of the boat (right behind where you start), and that he will "spawn" the next time someone is close to where he loaded at certain checkpoints. For example, every time he spawned on the right side of the boat, it was after the "fished up" message, and all the reports i've read of him spawning on the left side is after the "Two currents" message. This also means that it's impossible for him to spawn when no one is on the boat, and that he'll just stay "loaded" on the boat until someone aggro's him and makes him pop. As for the repop time, I still have no clue. I dont think it's a 21-24hrs, I camped for 12-18hrs every day and usually only saw him about every 5 days, however that may be because I always stand in the same spot, and was standing on the other side where he "loaded". It's also worth noting I have killed him twice inside the same conquest tally. --Jawat 20:50, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I had him pop on me after the two currents message, where you spawn on the boatride....jumped down right behind me, scared me a little bit. XD --Docstu 19:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Updated Spawn Information Okay, so after getting the ring I never thought I'd ever come back to this page again yet I've had people email me and ask for help/my personal experiences in camping this thing. Since I was pretty much the only one keeping a very detailed chart of everything surrounding this guy, I thought I'd come back and share the summary. Stubborn Dredvodd is a timed spawn. There is no correlation between anything else in Carpenter's Landing or any monster on the boat and Stubby. There is no placeholder, so to speak. There is no correlation between conquest tally or who owns Jugner or anything like that. Plain and simple this time. It really is a timed respawn. How much time? The time it takes for the NM to respawn is roughly 125 to 130 hours, or just figure it as every 5 days after death. This has been, as I said, tested more than once and by more than one person. Maintenance will reset his timer completely, as if he was just killed. The side Stubborn Dredvodd will spawn on in the boat zone depends on where it spawned the previous time. It has been my experience that it will spawn on the opposite side. So, say for example, he spawns on the boarding side the first time. The next time, after the 5 days pass, he will spawn on the empty square side; and vice versa the next time. Now this is not 100% confirmed, as I started to notice this pattern only a few times before I got the ring, but according to other testimonies it's pretty accurate. If you're riding the boat alone and you're unsure of which side he will spawn on, just run back and forth between them. Unlike some earlier theories, you don't have to be resting or standing on the side he will spawn on the entire ride to make him appear. Simply being near that side when the spawn window is open (usually after 10:31 to 15:31 game time) will make him jump onto the boat when the time comes (usually it will be pretty early in the boat ride if you're on the correct side). The shadow glitch "theory" is true as well, but don't rely solely on it. It's really easy to miss and sometimes it seems like the glitch never occurs even when his window is open and he'll spawn on that ride. Also, you can only see the shadow on one side of the boat (the boarding side) when obviously he can spawn in two places. The hardest part about this NM is getting him to spawn the very first time. From there it's just a matter of either calculating 125 hours from the time he's killed or just rounding it out to about 5 days and then ride the boat a few times and hope someone else doesn't kill him before you can do so again. Good luck to everyone still camping this guy for his ring and boots. May this information help you all out. I suffered much insanity trying to figure it out. :) --Iyouboushi Spawn Times I'm going to collect a list of stated spawn times in Vana'diel time here in an attempt to help narrow down pop conditions. Please use the listed format to help keep things clean and neat. Moonphase abbreviations: NM/WXC/FQM/WXG/FM/WNG/LQM/WNC. Days as follows: FIR/ERT/WTR/WND/ICE/LIT/LGT/DRK. Most recent first. I'll add more of these when I get home from work. --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 03/19/1082 (LIT) | 4 tickets total, no weather, side where the empty square is. I finally got the ring so this is my last reply here. If you want to see all my collected data on this NM: http://iyou.cyberbotx.com/stubby.html Good luck! -- Iyouboushi of Quetzalcoatl 11/03/1081 (LIT) | 1 ticket total, no weather, side where you board -- Iyouboushi of Quetzalcoatl 06/30/1081 (WND) | 2 tickets total, lightning weather, empty square side, no drops. FML. -- Iyouboushi of Quetzalcoatl 03/28/1081 (DRK) | 6 tickets total, no weather effects, NO DROPS AGAIN!! Come on SE! Throw me a bone! -- Iyouboushi of Quetzalcoatl 11/13/1080 (FIR) | 5 tickets total, no weather effects, no drops ＞.＜ -- Iyouboushi of Quetzalcoatl 09/01/1072 (FIR) | 5 tickets, no weather, West side of the barge -- Rirae of Cerberus --Rirae 09:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) 04/01/1070 (WTR) | 5 tickets total, no weather effects -- Iyouboushi of Quetzalcoatl 02/01/1070 (ERT) | 6 tickets, no weather, North east corner of the barge -- Rirae of Cerberus --Rirae 09:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) 09/23/1069 (LGT) | Foggy Weather -- Supahkhronic of Quetzalcoatl 2/28/1068 (ERT) | 3 tickets total, No weather effects -- Iyouboushi of Quetzalcoatl 10/13/1067 (WTR) | 11 tickets total between party members, no weather effects -- Iyouboushi of Quetzalcoatl 11/09/1048 (ICE) Guardianforce of Leviathan --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 1/5/1035 (ICE) Skoal of Odin --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 2/4/1035 (ERT) Skoal of Odin --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 7/23/1034 (WTR) Dragonstrider of Garuda --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 3/26/1026 (LIT) Thainna of Pandemonium --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 12/24/1024 (ERT) SevenChance of Hades --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 6/11/1018 (FIR) Ibhini of Garuda --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 15/1/1017 (LGT) Martomo of Phoenix --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 9/23/1016 (LGT) Skoal of Odin --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 2/29/1016 (WTR) Skoal of Odin --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 2/3/1016 (FIR) Turnerbrown of Fairy --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 4/22/1014 (DRK) Armittie of Alexander --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 4/16/987 (ERT) 13:02 Tarus of Pandemonium --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 1/14/987 (LIT) 12:52 Tarus of Pandemonium --Cutriss 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Should 15/1/1017 be written as 1/15/1017? The rest of the dates would appear to follow the format day/month/year except for this one. Further, in regards to entry 1/5/1035, his post says that he "Killed Vodyanoi yesterday at 3:40 cst and obtained no drop at all!" Not sure if he meant Dredvodd, but we might want to call into question that date. Thanks! Knightsaysni38 07:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Confirmed that the 1/5/1035 spawn was indeed Vodyanoi. I've struck the time listed above. He is taking up the cause again and will PM with spawns on his server. Not that competent at posting mark-ups yet. So, please bear with me.--Randwolf 04:40, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Drop Rate Issue You are both right to some extent - but this would likly only arise with a low level (soloable) mob that spawns infrequently with multiple desired rare/ex drops. If one person kills this mob 100 times in order to get item A, and already has the the 100% rare/ex item item B, then the drops will show A 0% (0/100) and B 1% (1/100). That is Insert non-formatted text heretotally false. Not only that, but if the 101st drop is item A, then it goes to A 1% (1/101) and B 1% (1/101). Also totally false. Now assume player 2 comes along and kills the mob, there is no way for the item B's % to increase sufficiently to get it to where we would be comfortable saying it is 100% drop. So, while this may be a rare situation, if there is reason to believe that the drop is 100%, and a player is killing the mob with the item, the drop rate should not be changed. As soon as someone kills the mob without getting the believed-to-be 100%, then the full count can continue, and the accuracy of the drop rate will reflected in the number of reports. -- 21:51, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :One more thing - if a rare/ex item is 17/17 - I think that's pretty likely to be 100%. We don't need 50/50 or 100/100 on that - unless someone can point me to another rare/ex item that has a 80+% drop rate. I would not be opposed to just changing it to 100%. If someone doesn't get the drop then it can be edited to (0/1) and we go from there. -- 22:04, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Off the top of my head, Mee Deggi the Punisher, though it's not entirely on point. But when this was a new NM, I bet initially people went 20+/20+ on Impact Knuckles and might have initially thought those were 100%. I vaguely recall there being some low lv NMs that are like a 95% droprate, but I cant seem to recall/find them. I'll post again if i find/remember them. --Jawat 22:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::Good example, but actually confirms in my head that making it 100% with the verification is the way to go. At 15/15 or 20/20 it should be pretty reliable to go to 100% and back away if for some reason someone got really unlucky. -- 22:26, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed. See below. -- 22:12, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I'm all for verification of whether or not Tathlum Belt is 100% or not, let's go for it. The issue with Tathlum Belt not being 100% and my concern with this pattern I've noticed with exclusive items that are definitely not 100% (solitary edits since springtime) are purely coincidental just because they are both tied to the drop rate template. Two different yet slightly related issues. -- 22:12, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I'd just like to put in my run in with this NM. I killed him and he dropped both the Gargoyle Boots and the Tathlum Belt. So that's my run in. If the belt is 100%, that's all the support I have for it right now. Storme 05:31, 3 September 2008 (UTC) So far, killed him twice in the past 2 weeks. 1st kill: dropped the belt. 2nd kill: had belt in inventory, dropped the boots. 3rd kill: trying now with both boots and belt in inventory. -- Knyte 18:18, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Moved Hideous Grammar Testimonial :*Solo'd as 34 MNK/DNC Galka kill anything that pops on boat to build TP don't weapon skill use any TP you have to heal when your TP runs out Hundred Fists that should build up enough TP to keep you going the rest of the fight. Was using Rice Dumpling for acc and att after killing Stubborn Dredvodd his Wyvern almost killed me had to call my NPC to help but over not too difficult. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ Decided I wanted this ring for my lowbie mages, rode the boat from south to north twice and he popped just after that guy caught his fish, but before the message about the water came. Got the ring i wanted and the belt. ((Kathyra of Ragnarok, 80thf, NoV 10, 2010))